


To You

by commodorecliche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Contemplative, Death, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Missing someone, Poetry, Regret, Remorse, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanmarco Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	To You

to the boy who smiled at me from under freckled cheeks  
this is what I learned,  
you were warm and reassuring  
with a misplaced sense of optimism  
when you told me that the weak could lead the world  
  
to the boy who wrapped his arms around me amongst  
the quiet hay bales  
this is what I knew,  
you were strong, and sadly temporary  
when the empty, starry breeze would blow and  
when the nights would hollow themselves out from abandoned,  
vacant eye sockets  
  
to the boy who drank my mouth and refused to let me believe  
that the nighttime would never do either of us any favors  
this is what I prayed,  
that you would be strong while I was weak  
and that the strong would be the ones to live  
  
to the boy I found amongst the wreckage  
this is what I’d hoped,  
that you were more than rendered sinew and bone  
built for something more than to be torn apart  
  
to the boy who warmed my tired, darkened soul  
against the bracing cold  
this is what I knew,  
that dust and ash and bone could never light a fire  
quite like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small Jeanmarco themed poem that I wrote last night. It got some decent responses so I decided I would add it to my works here.
> 
> [Rebloggable Version at my Tumblr](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/post/111021739233/a-vaguely-jeanmarco-themed-poem-that-i-wrote)


End file.
